Doctor Donna
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Various Doctors meet Donna Noble throughout her life. Edit: COMPLETED, All Doctors now added. Has some AU, but most, if not follow, then fit in canon.
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~(One)~*~*~

The old man sat in an unknown park, in an unknown time, in an unknown part of London. It was coming on the time when this form would grow too old for him, and he would change. To become the same, yet so very different.

He looked up with a start as a little girl tripped right in front of him. He watched as she stayed on her hands and knees for a few seconds, seemingly in a bit of shock, her red hair falling all about her face. She couldn't have been more than three years old.

And instead of crying, like most young children would have, she just pushed her self up, and dusted her slightly scuffed knees.

It was then that she noticed her audience. She lifted her head up and put her little nose in the air, as if daring him to comment. Her eyes met his fearlessly.

"All you alright?" He asked after he found himself losing a staring contest with this young one.

"Fine," she answered, looking over her opponent and, after conceding that she was now "Alpha", sat down on the bench next to him. Before he could say anything, she turned to face him and asked, "What's your name?" in the most adult fashion.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm called the Doctor."

She thought about this and stated, "That is a stupid name."

He chuckled. "And what is yours, young lady?"

"Donna," She answered. "It is a sensible name. Not to long, but not too dull."

The Doctor nodded, "It is a pleasant name." He eyed her knees, both were still dusty and now a bit more bloody. He dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief and two band-aids. He offered them to Donna without a word.

She shot him another calculating look, before accepting the offerings and setting to work. She winced a little and then commanded, "You're a doctor, you can help."

So help he did, and soon his young companion was all patched up. "Thanks," she smiled at him for the first time. He smiled back, and felt there was something much more to this little human girl.

"You are very welcome," he said. Then the moment was broken by a call from across the park.

Donna looked up, "That's my mum." She slipped off the bench, and turned to hold out her hand to the Doctor. "It was nice to meet you."

He took the tiny hand gently and shook it. "The pleasure was mine."

"See you sometime," she said over her shoulder as she hurried off and was gone.

"I believe you shall," the Doctor smiled and the sun broke through the clouds.

~*~*~(Four)~*~*~

Six year old Donna Noble knew something about fashion. And she knew that 20 foot long scarves with many dull colored stripes was not part of this thing called fashion. But she couldn't help but find this affront to fashion fascinating. So she followed the man.

And she went unnoticed until she stepped on the offending item.

The man whirled around as she shrank back, but recovered by standing straight and holding her head high. The man stared at her, wide blue eyes bemused by this small interruption in his current mission.

"Well hello young lady, can I be of assistance?" he smiled widely at her serious face.

"It's your scarf," she said frankly.

The man looked down at the item and gave it an affectionate pet. "It is a marvelous scarf, is it not?"

Donna's face scrunched in contemplation, before she reluctantly nodded. The man's grin widened to the impossible, and, without a second thought, unwound the scarf. Giving it one more pat, he knelt in front of Donna. "Where I'm going, I'm afraid it is going to get ruined," he said as an explanation as he gently wrapped the scarf around her. "You may keep it and make sure it is safe." He looked deep into her eyes. "Will you promise to keep it safe?"

She nodded, a very serious look on her face, "I promise." She crossed her heart.

He stood and gave her a pat on the head. "Thank you," he said and then hurried off, not looking back at the little girl buried in his beloved scarf.

~*~*~(Seven)~*~*~

At ten, Donna knew it was _so, not cool_ to jump in puddles. But who else would be out in this rain to see her? Certainly none of her friends from school. So she splashed and danced her way through the park, the only human being in the pouring rain. Her clothes soaked through, her red hair plastered around her young face that was just starting to show signs of the woman she would one day become.

Suddenly she saw that she had a partner in her rain dancing. The odd man gave her a smile that seemed so familiar, and so kind, that her initial sense to run was quelled. He twirled his black umbrella with a weird, red question-mark shaped handle, spraying the water droplets on it into the air.

"Hi," she said, and jumped hard into a huge puddle, splashing them both.

"Hello," he blinked water from his eyes, before stomping in a puddle of his own. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

She just smiled and hopped a few times, before hurrying to a new puddle. They made it all the way to the other side of park, splashing, giggling, and smiling all the way. There the man tipped his straw hat, put his umbrella over his shoulder and splashed off. Before turning a corner, he turned back to face her and waved. Then he was gone.

~*~*~(Eight)~*~*~

The Doctor sat in front of the little tea shop, staring into his now cold cuppa as though it held the answers to the questions chasing themselves around in his head. That was until he was startled by the entrance of a young, ginger teen girl pulling out the seat in front of him. She looked as disappointed at life as he felt, and as disinterested in her tea.

"Who was she?" the girl said, plopping down and stirring her tea for something to do.

The Doctor startled, "What?"

"Who was the woman who has you here, using a tea-cup as a psychiatrist, you dumbo," she snapped.

He blinked, but decided not to ask how the girl knew the cause of his woes. "Her name was Grace," he merely said.

"Me, I just got dumped by my first boyfriend! HE dumped ME! Can you imagine?" she said, red blushes of anger forming on her cheeks. "I always expected that when it came to dumping, it would be ME who did it! Way to ago for him, ruining me dreams." She huffed indignantly and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor found the behavior of this girl bemusing. Then he had a sudden realization, watching this spunky teen. "I want to be ginger!" He stated.

The girl looked at him oddly, but was not thrown off by this sudden subject change. "Gingers are the best, mate," she fluffed her hair proudly. "I'm a true one, no dye here!"

The Doctor nodded, envious. "Your hair is very nice."

"Well thanks!" she glanced at her watch, then did a double take. "Oi, won't you look at the time!" She stood up and put money down for her tea. "Well nice meeting you, mate! Good luck with the hair and girl problems!" And she was off before he could say another word.

~*~*~(Nine)~*~*~

This time the Doctor found himself in a bar, and staring into a glass of rather disgusting beer, which he hadn't touched. He sat forlornly in a dark corner; the destruction of his race, as well as his long time enemies, weighing hard of his mind. He scratched at his new and much shorter hair, and decided that he could get used to it.

There was a rather loud group of students, who most likely should have been studying, that filled most of the bar. Most of the nearly but not quite adults where having a noisy blast and getting quite wasted, but there where a few who looked uncomfortable, probably dragged along unwillingly.

And then there was one who seemed to be in between, being loud, but not drunkenly so. It seemed to be her natural volume. She was yelling at someone one minute to get his "filthy, ugly alien hands" off her and then next giving a friend a play by play story of "the Christmas party from hell". She seemed to get bored after a bit, and looked around. She caught him watching and scowled before making her way over to him.

"Oi, you got a problem mate?" she scowled at him, and he realized that she was ginger.

"Yes," he said in a forlorn voice. "I have many. One of them is that you are ginger"- she was about to say something, her face saying just what kind of physical harm even her words could do, but he quickly talked over her- "and I am not. Ginger that it."

That seemed to calm her, if calm was a state this about twenty-year-old ever was. "Why, I think that was a complement, thank you," she said, then got right in his face. "Now bug off or stop watching me, or so help me, I will make you curse the day your mother ever gave birth to you." She stood back, signed "I'm-watching-you", and disappeared back into the crowd.

The Doctor decided it was time for him to go and find a planet to save, before this woman came back and made him regenerate again. He was just starting to like this body, too…

~*~*~(Eleven)~*~*~

"SPACEMAN!" was all the warning he got as he stepped out of the TARDIS before he was slapped full in the face. He blinked to clear the stars from his vision and slowly the very angry face of one Donna Noble came clear. "HOW DARE YOU BLOODY LEAVE ME! HOW DARE YOU WIPE MY MEMORIES!"

The glare she was sending him would have made even Daleks and Cybermen run. He was very tempted to do so himself, except he knew that would cause him even more harm then if he just let her yell. At least, so he hoped.

"YOU GIANT SPACE DUMBO! YOU JUST UP AND LEFT ME! BACK TO MY STINKING USELESS LIFE! HOW BLOODY COULD YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND AWAY TO SAVE ME?! YOU ALWAYS DO! BUT NO, APPARENTY SAVING THE UNIVERSE FROM CERTAIN DESTRUCTION DOESN'T GET A PERSON ANY RESPECT!.." As she went on, the Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS, hoping that Rory and Amy wouldn't come out and get hit by any crossfire. He also hoped they couldn't hear this, but knew that was in vain, not even the TARDIS could keep out the voice of a very angry Donna Noble. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Brought his attention right back to his current danger.

She stood there, glaring and hardly out of breath from her rant. He just blinked at her, afraid that any sudden movement might mean his end.

"….Bow-ties are cool?" He helplessly offered.

And slowly her glare softened and she opened her arms. "Oh give me a hug, alien boy."

The Doctor beamed and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her so tightly he knew it must be painful. But she did so back, crushing him. "Never leave me again, okay spaceman?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I promise Donna," he whispered back. "As long as you promise to travel with me forever, I will never leave you."

She chuckled, "You are never getting rid of me."

And they pulled apart, twin grins on their faces. He offered her his arm and stepped up to the door of the TARDIS. "Where too first, Doctor Donna?"

~*~*~(The beginning)~*~*~

**AN: I've been thinking of continuing this by adding the other Doctors, and I'd love to know if anyone would like me too. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~(Two)~*~*~

The older gentleman sat, bow tie crooked and expression much like that of a frustrated three-year-old. He was trying to complete a rubik cube with one hand, and play his recorder with his other. This led to much unpleasant noise and little productive action.

"Oooh," The Doctor drew of the sound irritatedly as his face scrunched more dramatically. He had dropped the dratted cub and missed that high note again! He sat perched on a bench that held a feeling of déjà vu about it, and he had hoped that the tingling feeling in his brain might inspire him. So far it had not, and by now he was quite convinced that he should have tried for three hands in this regeneration.

He was about to stand to retrieve the infuriating cub from where it had bounced off to, when he found it thrust in his face by an unfamiliar hand.

"Missing this, mate?" it was a woman's voice and he looked up to meet the eyes of a young red-haired woman. Her expression was neutral, though her eyes sparkled curiously at him.

"Why thank you!" The Doctor's own expression quickly turned to a welcoming smile, glad to have a companion in conversation.

She shrugged, shifting her weight to one leg and crossing her arms. "That was a quite the racket you were making. Even the pigeons have been scared off."

The Doctor pouted at her, before being struck by a brilliant idea. "You could assist me!" he proclaimed. Seeing her eyebrows raise quickly and skeptically, he hurriedly added, "Only if you want, of course."

Glancing at her watch, she looked back up to nod, with a slowing growing conspiratorial smile playing on her lips. Grabbing the rubik cube back, she sat on the other side of the bench, hands quickly getting to work on it. The Doctor smiled and started up the song once more, getting it nearly all correct with both his hands free.

And while she didn't complete the cube, nor he perfect the song, they both had a wonderful moment before time pulled them back apart again, at least for now.

**A/N: I have decided to continue this series of little stories until I have covered all the Doctors. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! You helped inspire me! I'd love more feedback or maybe even a prompt? :) Again, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~(Six)~*~*~

"Run!" bellowed the flamboyantly clothed man as he bolted past her.

Donna squinted after him, then looked back the way he came. Seeing no one and nothing alarming, she thought about shrugging the whole incident off and continuing with her window shopping. But Donna had admitted to at least herself that she, deep down, was one for adventure. And even if it was imagined that oddly dressed man seemed to be having more of one then she might ever.

The lucky thing with window shopping was that she had no bags to put down as she decided to run after the man much like the crazy person he surely was. She caught up with him quicker than she thought (or, as the sensible part of her mind had wished, not at all) where he was standing at a corner of a street, head to one side, looking back the way he had come.

He spotted her, and nodded with a grim look that seemed out of place on his soft face. "Ah, so you are the only intelligent one," was his only comment.

Donna looked at the man as if he was very daft. "I'm just a temp!" she flapped her hands in the man's face, causing him to flinch back. "And the only one idiotic enough to follow you! Just what do you think you were doing anyway, trying to get put away?"

With a humph of condescending displeasure at the turn in conversation, the man began to move once more, but now at a much slower pace and without yelling. Donna was not letting him go that easily though, she was just beginning to have fun. So she trotted at a distance from his side, but matching his pace. "I'm waiting for an answer," she told him, imitating his haughty tone.

"It was a test," he merely said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"For what?" she continued to investigate. Was this man, with his mismatched clothes and demeanor, a mad scientist of sorts?

"To see who would survive an alien invasion," the man stated back, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Donna was quiet for a moment, before laughing loud and honestly. "My gramps would like you," she finally got out, making the man slightly less insulted.

"He must be very wise, then," he proclaimed, deciding that maybe this woman wasn't so bad at all. But just as he turned, maybe to even offer her a trip, she was already on her way back down the street, chuckling and shaking her head at the odd encounter.

**A/N: Thanks to NeverEndingDrums13, who gave the prompt 'RUN!' and asked for Six next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, has it been a while. I have decided to finally finish this, so hopefully the next two (and final) updates will appear soon! :)**

~*~*~(Three)~*~*~

The TARDIS was acting up again and had jumped to a random time without him pressing a button. The Doctor huffed, and muttered gruffly as he moved from his spot where he knelt at a panel on the other side of the room. Flicking on a scanner and the view screen, the old girl decided now would be a good time to go to low power and spit some smoke at her time lord.

Pulling out a handkerchief, the Doctor evacuated out the door until she was in a better mood. Stepping into the air, he couldn't help but give a bit of a frustrated sigh. He was still on Earth, though now sometime further into the future, if the state of pollution was anything to go by.

"Alien boy, what do you think you are doing landing on my mother's flo- you're not the Doctor," the woman who appeared from the house speaking loudly and quickly stopped to right in his face. Hands on hips, she bossed herself up with her toes so she could look right in his eyes.

The Doctor found himself surprisingly lost for words, and engaged in the starring contest the redhead had instigated. Finally her face softened into worry and she took a step back, stance relaxing.

"You have to leave now," she informed him, looking around as though some disaster might appear. "You can't be here."

The Doctor now found his voice, "Excuse me, who are you? And I can't leave, my TARDIS has malfunctioned."

"You bet she has, big time," the woman continued looking around, obviously in high alert.

The Doctor was getting a bit worried, but more miffed with her actions. "You didn't answer my question." His voice turned stern.

But he should have learned from past and the way Liz and Jo ignored it, and Sarah Jane turned it back at him, that trying to take charge with this woman was a bad idea. Hands went to hips once more, and her whole demeanor turned confrontational. "You did not just use that tone with me, alien boy," She scoffed.

"I'm hardly a boy," he snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Closer to that then a man," she tossed a hand in the air in emphasis, leaning forward slightly.

The Doctor just frowned at her, not quite sure what to do. After a moment passed, this fact seemed to make itself clear to the woman, and to strike her as hilarious. "Aw, you're just a baby right now aren't you?" she had the indignity to walk into his personal space again and pat a hand on his cheek. Her shifting moods where terribly hard to follow. "You can't hide it with that face. Don't know anything about women..."

The Doctor finally asked, "Do I know you?" if only to get her to stop talking. She was saying what were obviously lies, anyhow.

The woman shook her head, "I can truthfully say, no you do not. But I know a thing or two about you and you really should be leaving. If you stay some timey whimey stuff might happen and then BOOM." She slapped her hands together in his face, causing him to flinch. "Don't ask any questions mate, just get your butt out of the here and now."

"I was just leaving anyway." He huffed, turning to open the door and find the smoke was gone.

"Don't pout deary, I bet you have a lovely lady waiting back where you came from who will be vexed you went anywhere without her," the woman gave his shoulders a shove to propel him through the door and shut it behind him.

And the Doctor found himself doing what he was told for once.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~(Five)~*~*~

"But I hate celery!" Exclaimed the five-year-old, frowning at the three pieces of the offending vegetable left sitting alone on her plate.

"Well you know how your mother is," Wilfred sighed dramatically, falling backwards on the blanket they had laid out for their picnic, which made Donna giggle until he continued with: "You can't have any cake until you eat your vegetables."

Any other child this age would have pouted, but that was not Donna's style. Instead she fixed a glare upon the culprits of her predicament, aka the celery. It seemed she liked her Gramps too much to turn her wrath on him. And her mother was not in sight. "Why do the vegetables have to be celery, though?" she snapped, adding an accusatory pointing finger.

"You can ask your mother that when we get home, love," Wilfred remarked, not quite sure how to continue.

Suddenly, a hand reached into their little world of a picnic blanket and lunch. It snatched up the most impressive celery piece, and drew the eyes of Wilf and Donna. "Mind if a borrow this, I seem to have lost mine," the stranger smiled charmingly, tipping his hat in greeting.

Donna nodded excitedly, glad to be rid of even just one stick. "Oh course!" Then she seemed to think some things over. "Whadda you mean lost? How do you lose celery? What'll you use it for? Are you on your way to a cricket match?"

The questions came rapid fire, which the man easily matched in his answers, "I dropped it somewhere in the Horsehead Nebula. I was unpinning it to take a bite. I use it for fashion, among other things. Sadly I am not, unless you can point me to a good one?"

Donna shook her head in answer, now absently mindedly chewing on her own celery. "Sorry mate!" she added.

"Oh well, no harm done," the man somehow managed to pin the celery to his lapel. Even though the was watching, Wilfred could not tell you how. "I best be off!"

"Where too?" asked Donna, curiosity lighting her eyes, red pigtails jiggling.

"Back to the Nebula I am afraid, still have some unfinished business there," the man adjusted the celery till he was satisfied with its position. "Just had to pop back to Earth to get some celery, and in a time period before it went extinct."

"Extinct?" Donna asked excitedly, now nibbling her final stick.

"Tragically, yes," the man answered, turning to leave. "Thanks for the vegetable!"

"No problem!" Donna called, standing up to wave after him as he vanished into the park.

Wilfred just stared, not entirely sure what just happened. He was soon brought back to reality by Donna nudging him.

"Finished! Can I have cake now?" She smiled charmingly. "...Please?" She tacked on hurriedly.

Wilfred shook of the odd feeling he got about the man, and set about serving the double layer brownie cake, much to Donna's pleasure.

**A/N: One more after this, thanks for sticking around, commenting, and favoriting! I really like how this all turned out and I hope you enjoyed it too. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~(Ten)~*~*~

Donna peered under the TARDIS control panel, finding the Doctor elbow deep in wires and components. She frowned at this, both curious as to what he was doing and annoyed at the fact that he probably wasn't really doing anything at all. He hadn't noticed her presence looming over him, so she poked his leg with her foot.

This got his attention, and he pulled his head to look up at her. "What is it Donna?" he asked, somewhat crankily.

Oh, so he was in one of his Time Lord sulky moods today. Which meant it was probably her duty, as the human, to cheer him up. She didn't want to play nice though, so she crossed her arms and put on a scowl that would scare even Daleks. "Doctor." was all she said, putting as much venom as she could into her voice. Inside though, she was laughing merrily.

Especially as his face went from pouty to worried to scared in a matter of seconds. She just stood there, glaring, shifting hands to hips. The Doctor stood, gulping nervously, and asked, "Yes Donna?"

She let him hang there, head no doubt filled with puzzling out whatever he might have done to set her off this time, before she finally grinned as cheerily as can be, laughing out some of her suppressed chuckles.

"What?" He asked, forehead scrunching adorably, very confused now.

"You never gave me my celery back," Donna explained, smiling up at him.

"...Pardon?"

"You said you were just going to borrow it, not keep it," she continued, moving over to the control seat. There she picked something up and held it out to him. "But then I thought it might be because I still had this."

The Doctor was literally lost for words as he gently reach forward to touch the scarf. It was obviously used but well taken care off, its multicoloured stripes slightly faded. He looked up to meet Donna's eyes with his own. "That was you?" Then he remembered the celery. "And that was you and Wilf!"

She beamed at him, nodding. "I had my suspicions, but I just put it all together recently."

"All?" The Doctor asked, mind going back hundreds of years, trying to pick out fuzzy things, especially past his Eighth regeneration. "Tea and relationship problems!"

Donna nodded, watching him work out what she had. "And you I believe you eyed me in a pub."

He scoffed, "Only your hair! It's so fiery." The Doctor looked longingly at it now, before his eyes went clouded with thought again. "Did you dance in the rain with a stranger and his question mark umbrella?"

"That was you?" She gasped. "I hadn't figured that one out! Wow alien boy, that was a bit creepy, now that I think back on it."

"It was," he laughed awkwardly. "Oh! I landed in your garden and you had to shoo me away before I met myself!"

Donna frowned, "Sorry, what?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Nothing, I didn't say anything," he said quickly. She looked at him worriedly now. "Don't worry, you did great. I mean, will do great."

"Whatever you say," she shrugged with a smile.

The Doctor got his nostalgic face then. "Oh Donna, you always do great."

And she never proved him wrong.

~*~*~(Fin)~*~*~


End file.
